


run girl run

by tavirk



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Trauma, Nausea, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Talking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavirk/pseuds/tavirk
Summary: туалет третьего класса – не самое лучшее место для разговора по душам.
Kudos: 3





	run girl run

увидеть мужчину, раненого, одиноко сидящего в скопившейся толпе рядом с госпиталем, не страшно. но когда случайно, краем глаза замечаешь у него пару сквозных ран, понимаешь, что блевать будешь долго.

она, еле сдерживая тошноту, добежала до ближайшего туалета. закрыв щеколду кабинки, грохнулась на колени и обхватила унитаз руками, благо перчатки не сняла, как знала, что пригодятся. сидеть вот так перед грязным унитазом и блевать – противно и мерзко. как вообще можно было опуститься до подобного?

опять с головой накрыли неприятные воспоминания, а в ушах гулким звоном стояла нечаянно брошенная майком фраза о том, что латальщица из неё никудышная. потому что слабая, потому что не умеет сдерживать свои эмоции. всё наружу. в буквальном смысле.

но допустить мысль о том, что майк прав, означало проиграть и сдаться. а она сдаваться не готова. поэтому она вскочила на ноги, смыла то, что было содержимым её желудка, и, чуть шатаясь, вышла из кабинки. но выходя, она с кем-то столкнулась, своим носом в чью-то грудь. сообразила не сразу, а как только поняла, что произошло, тут же отскочила назад, краснея.

очередная неловкая ситуация. кто на этот раз? она нерешительно подняла голову. перед ней стоял боки, жутко высокий и накачанный. по сравнению с ним она была всего лишь щуплым и низеньким ребёнком, что, конечно же, было правдой.

она не сразу поняла, что на лице у боки нет той ободряющей, жизнерадостной улыбки, к которой все так привыкли. сейчас боскович выглядел скорее обеспокоенным.

— джонс.. я видел, как ты убегаешь из госпиталя. всё хорошо? — боки положил руку ей на плечо, несильно сжал, словно пытаясь успокоить.

сдержать улыбку не получилось. к заботе и родительскому вниманию от товарищей латальщица привыкла, но каждый раз это вызывало улыбку и приятные эмоции.

— да.. ну нет, я просто.. я в порядке, честно, — зачем-то начала оправдываться, явно смущаясь. не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал, как она на грани истерики выскочила из госпиталя, потому что её начало тошнить от одного вида ножевого ранения.

боки понимающий, добрый. латальщики для него – семья, маленькая, но дружная, готовая прийти на помощь в любую секунду. боки совсем не похож на майка из сервиса обслуживания. он даже смотрел на неё по-другому. в его взгляде не было презрения, не было пренебрежения. боки верил в неё, верил, что она может стать одной из них. наверное, поэтому он взял её в свои ученицы, когда ей стукнуло четырнадцать.

он доверял ей, ждал от неё того же. латальщики ведь семья, и если ты не можешь довериться своей семье, то это значит, что что-то не так, что у вас всё не так хорошо, как всем казалось.

но она доверяла боки и другим латальщикам. и её доверия было достаточно, чтобы она решилась рассказать боки правду.

— тот раненый.. ну, из хвоста.. — начала она говорить. голос у неё был неуверенный и тихий, подрагивал, но она продолжала говорить.

— у него была дырка в руке, такая, что через неё можно смотреть, как в окно. и крови много, целые лужи. а он даже не шевелился, сидел, будто так и надо. я из третьего класса, но такого никогда не видела.. мне стало так хреново и страшно, — она пожала плечами, обнимая себя за руки, сжимаясь в комок и отводя взгляд, словно сказала что-то такое, за что её можно было пристыдить.

— сейчас тебе легче? — только и спросил боки, перед этом помолчав немного. он тщательно обдумывал что делать дальше, как реагировать. и словно на автомате прижал её к себе, крепко обнимая, когда та кивнула, сказав, что сейчас ей намного легче.

— мы будем рядом, если тебе понадобится помощь и поддержка. не бойся рассказывать о подобном. это совершенно нормально, — боки потрепал её по макушке, и по его голосу она сразу поняла, что тот ободряюще, с теплотой улыбается.

почему-то ей вспомнился погибший латальщик. его имени она не знала, ибо в то время она не была знакома с коллективом так близко. но она знала, что тот латальщик погиб на глазах у боки. они никогда не говорили об этом (не было подходящего случая), но теперь ей почему-то казалось, что потерять кого-то ещё боки, наверное, страшно. потому что терять близких, терять людей, ставших твоей семьёй, все они разучились.

смерть редко бывала пассажиркой их поезда в сколько-там-этих-вагонов. но каждый раз, когда она всходила на поезд, все пассажиры, затаив дыхания, ждали, когда та сойдёт с поезда, забрав кого-то из них с собой.

но пару недель спустя, после разгоревшегося конфликта между детективицей тилл и латальщиками, смерть забрала с собой целых девять жизней. среди них была и ученица латальщиков, изуродованная, с кучей синяков и петлёй на шее. увидев своих товарищей в таком состоянии, боки стало крайне хреново и страшно впервые за эти семь лет.


End file.
